


Cuddle Pile Heaven

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [58]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cold-Blooded Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has A Different Last Name, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Some Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, This can be either pre-romantic or platonic, cold boy gets cuddles, just so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Lyle groans as he turns over for the fifth time in fifteen minutes. If only he could get comfortable… However, with it now being winter, it’s just a bit too cold for his liking even with his heat lamp offering what measly support it can.Another fifteen minutes are wasted as he tosses and turns, not managing to find a comfortable position enough to fall asleep.Though…There’s always one option that’s guaranteed to help him fall asleep.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides)
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Cuddle Pile Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot how adorable this was :3 Hope you enjoy! It was originally posted on February 7, 2019 ^^

Lyle groans as he turns over for the fifth time in fifteen minutes. If only he could get comfortable… However, with it now being winter, it’s just a bit too cold for his liking even with his heat lamp offering what measly support it can.

Another fifteen minutes are wasted as he tosses and turns, not managing to find a comfortable position enough to fall asleep.

Though…

There’s always one option that’s guaranteed to help him fall asleep.

It’s a tried and true method that cuddling with even just one of the other sides helps him fall asleep much faster than he does on his own. Actually, that may be what the issue is… He’s so used to cuddling with his fellow sides that now his bed is too cold without them.

He hadn’t realized when he started spending more time with them that he’d grow this dependent on them for something as simple as sleeping. But… he doesn’t think he minds it. Not in the slightest. Especially now that he and the others are on more than civil terms.

And it would feel really nice to go cuddle with them. This night is scheduled to be the coldest this week and boy, does it feel like it’s living up to that expectation.

Cuddling with at least one of them means extra body heat and feeling like he’s safe for once. Even in his own room, there’s still the fear that something will happen to him, though he’s not sure quite what that would be.

His mind made up, Lyle grabs a blanket and wraps it around his shoulders, similar to how he usually wears his cape, and gets out of bed, padding out of the room. He heads down the hallway to the other sides’ rooms, tired and ready for cuddling.

He peeks into Virgil’s room since their rooms are right next to each other, but instead of finding Virgil’s lamp on and the side himself in bed listening to music despite how late it is, he finds a dark room with no one in it.

Lyle just shrugs, betting that one of the others dragged him out for quality cuddle time of their own. The next room he checks, Logan’s, is also empty and so is Patton’s when he checks there as well.

This is strange. They didn’t have a movie night planned (Patton refused to have one if they all weren’t there), so where could they be? Lyle pauses at the door to Roman’s room, already feeling worried. What if they’re not in there? What if–?

No. No time to focus on what ifs now. Lyle opens the door and breathes out a sigh of relief when he sees them all cuddled up on Roman’s bed, which has been expanded to fit them all comfortably.

Lyle smiles as he sees Roman nuzzle his face into Patton’s neck as Patton noses at Virgil’s hair. They’re so cute together.

But…

Lyle had been counting on someone being awake or at least alone so he wouldn’t feel as bad slipping into bed with them. It’s happened countless times by now and no one’s complained so far…

But with all of them sleeping together? He’d certainly wake someone up if he were to crawl into bed with them, and they look too peaceful for him to even consider it.

Lyle’s shoulders slump as he turns around, preparing to leave the room, a sigh leaving him at the thought of having to spend the night alone when he had been so sure that he’d be cuddling someone tonight.

Before he even manages to take a step away from the bed toward the door, a hand closes around his wrist, squeezing softly and comfortingly in a way Lyle knows well.

“Pat? Shit. Did I wake you?” Lyle questions softly, looking back to meet sky blue eyes watching him with curiosity and slight concern.

“It’s not important. Dee… Did you need something?” Patton asks, his eyes shining, showing how much he’d love to help Lyle right now even if he had been sleeping mere moments before.

“ **Nothing** ,” Lyle says, the lie slipping out without him really meaning it. “I was just leaving.”

Patton’s eyes narrow and he doesn’t let go of his wrist, not buying that excuse. “You sure about that, Dee-rest?”

Lyle’s lips quirk up at the pet name and nods. “ **Yeah**.”

“Bullshit.” Virgil’s voice pipes up from Lyle’s right and he jumps slightly, startled by the sudden sound.

Patton narrows his eyes at the language but Virgil just meets Lyle’s eyes. “You wanted something. And I think I know what.”

Lyle sighs and nods, knowing Virgil knows exactly what he came in here for. Virgil smiles softly at him and wraps a hand around his other wrist, tugging it lightly.

“Then by all means. Join us. There’s plenty of room for one more.” Virgil says with a look of amusement that sends all the nerves Lyle had been feeling about disturbing them away.

Patton’s eyes widen and he gasps, tugging much more excitedly on Lyle’s wrist. “Yes, please! Cuddle us, Honey Dee!”

Lyle laughs softly and sheds the blanket cape, crawling in between them and feeling them settle in on both sides. “With an offer like that, how am I supposed to refuse?” He asks softly and Patton giggles.

“You’re not, silly!” Patton rubs their noses together while Virgil nuzzles at his neck. “Now, go to sleep, sweetheart.”

Lyle nods and sighs softly as their warmth surrounds him, his tongue poking out of his mouth and causing Patton to nearly squeal at how cute he is. In no time at all, Lyle falls asleep, the other two following quickly after, all five of them comfortable and happy in cuddle pile heaven.


End file.
